Mr Penguin (Billy Madison X Mr Penguin) SORRY ISN'T RIGHT CATEGORY
by StinkyBear010
Summary: I HAVE TO POST IN HERE BECAUSE THERE'S NO BILLY MADISON CATEGORY


7:00 AM, Monday. Billy Madison slowly opened his eyes as the sun peaked out from beyond the trees, he gave out a big yawn and stretched his arms and legs across his bed. He looked around his bedroom, his mind was blank and he just wanted to lay back down and go back and peacefully sleep. "I have to go to my first university class, I didn't know I have to go back to school to teach at a school, it's stupid" Billy mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes getting all of the gunk away. "I wish Juanita was still here, so I could be let off the hook, but her armpits stink so that's a bonus" Billy stood up from his bed, he had only his dirty red briefs on. He went over to his dresser when he heard a loud hawking noise from behind him, he turned around slowly, and he sighed when he realized it was only the penguin, he was sitting on his bed wailing his flippers around. "Hey Mr. Penguin, I thought they took you back to the North Pole? Well I guess I'll have to do this all over again!" He yelled gibberish at the penguin as he walked over to grab him, but then the penguin slapped him across his angry face and he fell straight down to the hard, wooden floor. "Oh! So that's how you want to play Mr. Penguin? Huh?! Well let's go Mr. Penguin! Fight me, yeah yeah!" Billy quickly went into a boxing stance, he jumped around the floor waving his fists around the penguin, but the penguin ran straight into him, he picked him up under his arms and flew him across the room into the bed. Billy quickly backed away from the penguin with a terrified look on his scruffy face. "Please Mr. Penguin! I... I- I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I'll give you my nude mag-" The penguin slapped his flipper over his buzzing mouth, and the room became silent, the penguin started caressing Billy with his smooth, big flippers. "Mr. Penguin, I'm- I already got a girl, I'm sorry if I'm offending you..." The penguin appeared to be getting aroused, Billy could see his penis grow bigger and bigger, he stared at it for a moment and then quickly looked away "Mr. Penguin, I'm flattered but I don't... I-" The penguin came up closer, his beak touching his mouth, he opened it and they shared a passionate kiss, Billy and the penguin caressed each other as they both made love, the penguin moved his tongue across Billy's mouth, they started to moan, and Billy took off his briefs exposing his penis, it was average size but it was tiny compared to the penguin. The penguin slowly moved his mouth down to his armpit and licked it all over, Billy started moving his hand down to the penguins bottom, he slapped it and moaned as the penguin kissed and licked his body. The penguin reached down to his penis, he slowly opened his mouth and wrapped it around him, the shape of his mouth fit perfectly and Billy groaned and moaned when he touched his penis, he moved up and down while rubbing Billy's hairy thighs, Billy was trying hard to keep in his cum, he was already ready to when the penguin touched it, he moaned and he moaned, until he released it. The cum squirted all over the penguins mouth, and the penguin cleaned it all up, every last drop of cum. They switched turns, the penguin's penis reached all the way down Billy's mouth, Billy wrapped his hands around and rubbed it up and down as he sucked it, he loved how it tasted and how it felt, he was excited for him to cum. The penguin flapped his flippers around, he was ready, and the cum quickly filled Billy's mouth, he swallowed it all, and he moaned as he tasted the amazing cum. The penguin then got up and flipped him over, exposing his tight, pink anus, The penguin opened up and put his tongue inside of his anus, wiggling around, Billy moaned, "Fuck yes Mr. Penguin, do it more!" Billy moaned. The penguin then opened his checks and inserted his penis into his tight anus, Billy was pounding on the wall and groaned as the massive penis went all the way inside of his anus, it wasn't like anything he'd felt before. The penguin began to penetrate faster and faster, up and down the shaft. Billy was screaming and moaning so loud, everyone in the house could hear his moans. It felt so painful but as the same time it was like heaven. The penguin unleashed it and his anus was filled to the brim with cum, as the penguin moved back the cum ran down his anus and onto the floor, making a massive puddle. The penguin cleaned it all up and he gave Billy a taste of his anus and cum. The penguin simply walked out of his room, Billy lie there, he didn't want to be with Veronica anymore.


End file.
